Messy New Year
by Felcie
Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki a eu un ordre clair pour le nouvel an. Ils ne doivent pas se battre avec l'ennemi pour ce jour... Mais quand sa bande croise celle d'Ichigo Kurosaki, il faut bien que ça dégénère d'une façon... ou d'une autre...


Je m'appelle Hichigo Shirosaki, je suis un... Non, je ne le dirais pas. Par pitié, ne me le faites pas dire... De toute façon, vous n'y croirez pas... Je suis un super-héros... Si, si. Genre Spiderman? Superman? Batman? Bon, arrêtez les suppositions, je suis juste un type extraordinaire mais, que les choses soient claires, je suis le méchant. Le gentil, c'est mon espèce d'alter égo. Ichigo Kurosaki. En gros, je suis Venom, il est Spiderman... On s'est foutu dessus toute l'année, c'était cool. Le mieux, c'était à la tour de Tokyo. Et là, vous allez me demander en quoi on est spéciaux. On peut provoquer des ondes destructrices. Les miennes sont blanches, les siennes noires. Logique, je suis toujours en blanc, ma peau est d'un blanc cadavérique et même mes cheveux le sont. Lui, il est roux, genre Ron Weasley, et il est toujours mais toujours en noir... Pour peu, je le croirais gothique comme ce crétin d'Ulquiorra. Mais, celui-ci défend sa "noble cause" émo. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut... Lui, Ulquiorra, il est un peu du genre The Crow mais, en plus, il vole vraiment avec des ailes de corbeaux. Notre boss, môssieur Sôsuke Aizen, nous regarde de son regard glacial... qui me fait autant d'effet qu'un courant d'air. S'il a quelque chose a nous reprocher, qu'il le fasse, inutile de sourire en attendant... Il faut croire qu'il a lu dans mes pensée car il pousse un soupir agacé.

_ Votre dernière mission était un désastre... Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire...

Eh ben, cherche!

_ Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Je veux cet Ichigo et sa bande de rigolos MORTS.

_ Vous qui êtes si fort, pourquoi vous sortez pas un peu vous battre? nargue Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, du genre "je tue, je pose les questions et je suis surpris qu'on ne me réponde pas", fait partie comme moi de la bande des super-vilains dirigée par Aizen. On est les Arrancars. Tss... Quel nom ridicule... Grimm a les yeux et les cheveux bleus et, son truc, c'est de donner des graaands coups de griffes.

_ J'attends que mon ennemi aussi pointe le bout de son nez.

_ Urahara? J'espère que vous avez le câble, ici, parce que vous allez vous faire ch... en attendant...

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, m'ignore Aizen, une trêve a été signée...

_ Une quoi?

Je jette un regard amusé vers Grimm tandis qu'Ulquiorra soupire.

_ C'est quand on arrête de se foutre sur la gueule pendant une certaine période, si tu préfères... explique-t-il.

_ Achète-toi un dico, sérieux...

_ Donc, reprend Aizen avant que Grimm et moi nous battions, ça veut dire, pas de batailles de rues jusqu'au 1er janvier, sachant qu'on est le 30... Bon courage.

_ Elle vient d'où, cette trêve?

_ À ton avis?

_ Urahara... Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous avez cédé...

_ Évitons de détruire le monde, pour la nouvelle année. Dehors.

Le dernier mot dit avec tant de patience nous est directement adressé. On a pas tellement le choix. S'il veut qu'on dégage, on le fait, point barre. Dans le couloir, une chose est claire pour nous : il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de passer outre cette trêve. Détruire le monde? C'est bon, on n'est pas une armée, non plus! En plus, on a tous nos ennemis attitrés, c'est pas comme si on débarquait en ville en détruisant tout sur notre passage... Moi, c'est Ichigo, Ulquiorra, c'est Uryu Ishida, un type qui fait joujou avec un arc et tire des flèches apparues d'on ne sait où, Grimmjow se bat allègrement contre Rukia Kuchiki, une fille glaciale au sens propre. Parmi ceux que vous ne connaissez pas encore, il y a ce mollasson de Stark, véritable Lucky Luke, contre le mollasson de l'équipe adverse, j'ai nommé Shunsui Kyôraku, qui joue apparemment avec les couleurs... et deux sabres. Et, Halibel, la fille des super-vilains, se bat contre ce type à la force surhumaine, Chad. Eux, ils se font appeler les Shinigamis. Les dieux de la morts. Alors qu'ils sont les gentils. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné, pour ce qui est de comprendre comment Urahara Kisuke pense... Au moins, le nom est japonais. Parce que, chez les Arrancars, il n'y a aucun espagnol... Enfin, bon. Inutile de tergiverser 20 piges à ce sujet, tant qu'on peut s'éclater, on ne va pas chipoter pour un nom...

_ On fait quoi, demain soir, du coup? demande Grimm. On ne peut même plus fêter la nouvelle année en se castagnant.

_ Que veux-tu?... On a qu'à faire une virée en ville.

_ Et, avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur les Shinigamis et peut-être qu'il y aura une petite bagarre...

_ Sauf que c'est interdit par la trêve et, surtout, par Aizen-sama, fait remarquer Ulquiorra en me lançant un regard condescendant.

_ Tu comptes nous stopper, le moment venu?

_ Non. À 18 ans, on est responsable de ses actes. Tant que vous assumez vos conneries, moi, je m'en fiche. À demain.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un signe du destin. Ichigo ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant entrer avec les super-vilains. Immédiatement, les super-gentils se mettent en garde ou tiennent leur verre d'une main crispée. Dans le même resto le 31 décembre, c'est franchement un signe, non? Je m'installe tranquillement à la table d'à côté avec un grand sourire, sans les lâcher du regard. Ulquiorra soupire et s'assoit, suivi d'un Stark baillant et d'une Halibel toujours aussi nonchalante. Grimmjow s'assoit à son tour lourdement, un œil braqué vers Rukia. Ce qui me fait marrer, c'est qu'eux sont tendus comme des strings et que, nous, limite, on s'en fiche... Nous passons notre commande comme si de rien n'était et engageons une conversation en les ignorant royalement. Étrangement, ils finissent par se détendre et tentent tant bien que très mal de faire comme si on n'était pas là. Me retenant d'éclater de rire, je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. Je m'y attendais mais, là-bas, Ichigo me rejoint. Il s'adosse au mur à côté de moi en soupirant.

_ Vous faites quoi, après?

Je lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_ Pourquoi, tu as des propositions?

_ Pas de ce genre... Quoique...

Là, pour le coup je suis surpris. C'était quoi ce "quoique"?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur moi?

_ Je ne te le dis pas... raille Ichigo. Alors, vous faites quoi?

_ Tu comptes prendre la trêve au sérieux?

_ Ben, pas le choix... Et puis, "sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis"...

_ C'est ce qu'on dit... On ne fait rien de spécial, on traîne juste en ville.

_ Traînons ensemble alors. Shunsui a quelques idées pour respecter la trêve... sans totalement le faire.

_ Tu m'intéresses...

_ Qui a des vues sur qui?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne dans la salle. En bon petit chefs, nous expliquons à nos camarades ce qu'il va se passer. Uryû fronce les sourcils, Chad hausse les épaules, Shunsui a un grand sourire et Rukia soupire. De mon côté, Ulquiorra soupire, Grimmjow a un grand sourire, Stark hausse les épaules et Halibel fronce les sourcils... Comme quoi, on n'est pas si différents...

_ Premier round, annonce Shunsui lorsque nous sommes dehors. Stark VS Uryû!

_ Pourquoi? demande le super-gentil en se renfrognant. Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais cette idée de faire copain-copain avec l'ennemi, moi!

_ Allez... Montrez-nous juste qui est le meilleur tireur!

Les deux se regardent en se jaugeant du regard. Shunsui a tiré sur leur corde sensible, on dirait... Soupirant, ils dévoilent leurs armes. Deux revolvers pour Stark et un arc pour Uryû. Nous sommes au sommet d'un immeuble donc pas de risques que des humains normaux nous voient. Première cible, des lampadaires à 10 kilomètres. Ils ne se concentrent qu'une demie-seconde et ils tirent. Deux traits de lumières scindent le ciel en deux et atteignent leurs cibles exactement en même temps. Puis, on corse. Tirer entre deux barres métalliques de la tour de Tokyo. Les deux se jette un regard, puis, toujours en se regardant, dirigent leurs armes et tirent. Nous sommes tous sur le cul lorsque leurs "cibles" sont de nouveau atteintes sans difficulté. Shunsui leur fait passer d'autres épreuves puis, désespéré, fini par abandonner.

_ Match nul, déclare-t-il avec déception.

_ Quoi? s'exclame Uryû. Je suis sûr que je peux le battre!

Stark hausse les épaules, agaçant encore plus super-gentil avec l'arc. Je crois que ces deux-là sont désormais ennemis...

_ Round suivant, ignore Shunsui. Grimmjow VS Chad!

_ Chad va se faire laminer, remarque Stark.

_ Ah ouais? s'énerve Ichigo. Tout ça parce que Grimmjow a tout misé sur la force tandis que Chad est en plus intelligent... C'est raciste.

_ Toi, le rouquin, quand tu veux je t'explose!

_ Il est pris, Grimm... je soupire en attirant Ichigo vers moi.

Bizarrement, il se laisse faire. Ça se voit qu'on est en pleine trêve... Le pire, c'est qu'il reste presque contre moi, sa main dans la mienne. Comme son attention semble totalement focalisée sur le prochain round, je me dis qu'il n'a pas remarqué que... que quoi, d'ailleurs?

Shunsui annonce les règles du prochain round avec un immense sourire. Détruire plus que l'autre. C'est un grand résumé mais, en gros, c'est ça. Nous descendons donc de l'immeuble (par les escaliers, bien sûr) pour partir à la recherche d'un chantier ou quelque chose du genre. Dans les escaliers, je sens la main d'Ichigo se serrer plus fermement autour de la mienne. Je le regarde, encore une fois surpris. Il lève les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire mais ne tente pas de se dégager. D'un geste sec, je le force à venir plus près, histoire d'avoir une conversation privée avec lui.

_ Réponds-moi franchement, tu as des vues sur moi? je murmure. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, ne me dis pas que tu en es venu à éprouver ce genre de choses pour moi!

_ Et toi? Tu parles, tu parles, mais je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'a prit par la main...

_ Que tu n'as pas essayé une seule seconde de lâcher.

_ Tu veux que je le fasse?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu en as envie?

Soupirant, il me lâche enfin la main mais il conserve son sourire amusé. Au final, aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment répondu à l'autre. C'est pas que ça me préoccupe mais, bon, je n'aime pas rester sur des non-dits... En même temps, comment ré aborder la conversation sans apparaître comme celui qui chasse l'autre? C'est cette foutue trêve... Sans elle, je n'aurais même pas eu de conversation avec lui. Mais, il va bien falloir que je sache, maintenant que le sujet est lancé. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Et puis, s'il me repose la question, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre. Certes, il obsède toutes mes pensées, je m'endors en pensant à lui et je me réveille de la même façon. Mais, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, ce sont nos combats. C'est MON ennemi, logique que je pense à lui, non? Je secoue la tête. Oublions tout ça pour le moment. Concentration sur le 2ème round. Chad et Grimmjow... Non, je reprend. Grimmjow assassine Chad du regard tandis que celui-ci attend calmement les consignes. Grimmjow assure en super-vilain... Shunsui les regarde avec un vague sourire amusé et désigne un immeuble abandonné.

_ Pensons à la collectivité. Détruisez moi ça. La moitié chacun. Le premier qui a finit a gagné.

Grimmjow nous dévoile son sourire le plus carnassier et s'avance en même temps qu'un Chad toujours aussi taciturne. Je m'adosse au lampadaire, attendant de voir la suite. Ichigo pose un bras sur mon épaule et y pose sa tête. Non, décidément, il faut qu'on parle! Nos regards se croisent, le mien impitoyable et le sien direct. Au moins, il veut aussi qu'on ait une conversation. Un bruit d'explosion me détourne de son regard d'ambre. Ils ont commencé. D'un coup de poing, Chad a fait s'écrouler les trois derniers étages. Balèze... Grimmjow, légèrement vexé, sort des griffes de 2 mètres et bondit en l'air tel un fauve. Il donne son coup de griffes en l'air et obtient le même résultat que Chad. Les deux se jettent un regard et continuent leur carnage.

_ Je n'en avais pas envie, déclare tout à coup Ichigo.

_ De quoi?

Il me jette un regard moqueur mais reste silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! Je pète un câble, tout en veillant à ce que seul lui m'entende - ce qui, vu le bordel ambiant, n'est pas très difficile.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me répondes? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour que Sa Majesté daigne me répondre?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Tu es largement assez bien pour... moi.

_ Mais pas pour obtenir une réponse...

_ Si tu essayais au moins de les chercher, ces réponses!

_ Tss... Alors quoi? Tu n'avais pas envie de quoi? De me lâcher la main tout à l'heure?

_ Tu vois, quand tu veux. Ah, match nul.

Je tourne la tête. Les deux parties de l'immeuble se sont effondrées en même temps. Grimmjow revient vers nous en boudant tandis que Chad regarde son œuvre d'un air absent. Ce type est vraiment déconnecté.

_ Tu verras, une fois la trêve finie, qui est le meilleur! maugrée Grimm d'un air sombre.

_ Mais, oui... Donc, les filles, une petite bataille, ça vous tente?

Halibel et Rukia se regardent d'un air méfiant.

_ Un affrontement indirect, pour respecter la trêve!

C'est pas con. L'eau contre la glace. Je m'assois par terre, puisque, cette fois, on va surtout avoir droit à un beau spectacle. Les autres devant font de même, Ichigo à côté aussi. Les deux filles se mettent face à face, Halibel, la métisse sulfureuse, et Rukia, la beauté froide. À elles seules, elles sont un spectacle magnifique... Halibel commence, créant dans l'air un immense dragon d'eau. Moins d'une seconde après, Rukia le gèle d'un tour de main et le brise en des myriades d'étoiles de glace. Qui se liquéfient et forment des flèches d'eau volant dans le ciel comme des étoiles filantes une fois gelées par Rukia. Shunsui applaudit et les autres regardent avec admiration. C'est sûr, c'est pas la même chose quand c'est des filles qui se battent, c'est nettement plus classe. Profitant que l'attention des autres soient concentrée sur le spectacle, Ichigo attire la mienne en prenant de nouveau ma main dans la sienne.

_ Après c'est à nous... T'as une idée?

_ Il reste Ulquiorra et Shunsui. Oui, je réalise. Donc, c'est à nous. Je ne me vois pas me battre contre toi sans que ce soit direct.

_ Il suffit de corser le truc...

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Lui, il a une idée derrière la tête... Je détourne difficilement le regard pour voir que les filles sont devenues de grandes amies. Elles sont désormais coordonnées et offrent un spectacle encore plus impressionnant. Shunsui est aux anges. Je pense que c'était ça, ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Par certains côtés, il est pire qu'Urahara. Quoique... Disons que je n'aimerais pas être dans la même pièce quand les deux y sont... Une fois fini, Ichigo se relève et, comme il me tient par la main, moi aussi. Je le lâche dès que je sens le regard d'Ulquiorra posé sur moi. Qu'il n'aille pas se faire des idées alors que, moi-même, je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Ichigo. Si j'en suis quelque part. Ulquiorra et Shunsui se regardent un instant puis mon acolyte déclare :

_ Hors de question que je ne respecte pas la trêve qu'Aizen-sama nous a imposé. Peu importe la manière.

_ Quel dommage! s'exclame Shunsui d'un air ravi qui dément ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne reste plus que vous deux!

_ Ouaip. Mais on va régler ça entre nous, annonce Ichigo. Histoire de ne pas vous poser de problèmes si jamais...

_ Vous passez outre la trêve, soupire Uryû. Vous êtes irrécupérables, tâchez de ne pas détruire la ville. Moi, je rentre chez moi.

_ Non, tu restes avec nous!

_ Shunsui! Lâches-moi!

Nous regardons Uryû se faire traîner dans la rue par son aîné, suivi par Halibel et Rukia dans une intense conversation. Ulquiorra hausse les épaules et marche en silence à côté de Stark et Chad. Grimm suit en dernier en me lançant un regard signifiant "explose-moi ce rouquin". Je me tourne vers le rouquin en question.

_ On fait quoi? On va où?

_ Chez moi, tu n'es jamais venu, non?

_ Pourquoi serais-je déjà venu? Qu'est-ce qu'on y fait, là-bas?

_ Juste un petit défi.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête, sérieux. Est-ce qu'au moins, on va en parler? Oui, parce que, même s'il ne le fait pas, moi, je le ferais. Peu importe comment, j'obtiendrais mes réponses avant la fin de la trêve. Je regarde l'heure, 22h45. C'est faisable. Nous faisons le trajet en silence, sûrement tous les deux en train de se demander comment on va piéger l'autre. Je découvre, non sans surprise, qu'il vit dans un appartement plutôt spacieux. Bon, moi aussi. Mais je le partage avec Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Lui, il m'a tout l'air de vivre seul. J'erre un moment dans son appartement, particulièrement dans sa chambre, peu décorée et extrêmement bien rangée. S'il voyait la mienne...

_ Tu vis seul? je demande lorsqu'il passe dans le couloir.

_ Oui, et toi?

_ Plus ou moins. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont plus souvent dehors donc j'ai l'appartement pour moi tout seul, la plupart du temps. C'est quoi, ton défi?

_ J'arrive avec!

Je m'assois sur son lit. Plutôt confortable. Je ne remarque aucune photo de famille dans sa chambre, contrairement au salon. Je m'allonge en soupirant : c'est presque impersonnel... Étrange, pour une chambre. Je l'entends installer quelque chose à côté de moi et je me relève. Contre le mur, sont plaquées deux chaises sur laquelle reposent des livres.

_ Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, commence-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, est de faire tomber ces dix livres un par un grâce à vos ondes!

_ Ouah, je raille, quel défi...

Puis il montre une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool à nos pieds. J'ouvre grands les yeux, voyant enfin où il voulait en venir par "corser le truc"...

_ Bien sûr, un livre tombé, un cocktail bu cul sec.

_ Cul sec?

_ Je me demande combien de livres tu pourras faire tomber...

_ Hors de question de faire match nul, je te préviens.

_ Forcément puisque je vais gagner.

_ C'est beau de rêver! Sa Majesté me fera-t-elle l'honneur de commencer?

Il a un sourire amusé et fait tomber son premier livre et s'enfile son premier cocktail comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau. Je fronce les sourcils et fait tomber mon livre et avale mon cocktail d'une traite. Déjà, je sens la tête me tourner un instant. Mais, ça passe immédiatement. Vient le deuxième, puis le troisième et, au bout du sixième, je commence à avoir des difficultés, ce qui fait rire Ichigo, qui est dans le même état que moi. Il abandonne au neuvième, complétement écroulé sur le lit, riant en même temps. J'utilise ce qu'il me reste de concentration pour faire tomber mon dixième et dernier livre. Il m'a bien fallut une bonne minute mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai gagné, comme je m'en doutais. Non, disons qu'il fallait que je gagne. Je me met à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Ichigo, le coupant dans sa crise de rire. Son regard croise le mien en brillant d'une lueur indéfinissable. Sans savoir pourquoi, je trace avec mon doigt le contour de son visage. Il a un frisson et noie son regard dans le mien.

_ J'ai gagné mais quoi? je murmure.

_ À toi de voir...

_ Tu as des vues sur moi? Je te plaît?

_ Énormément. Et toi?

Je le regarde un instant. Son beau regard ambré transperçant, sa peau douce, son corps athlétique, tout en lui m'attire. Je suis du regard une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son cou et descendre sur son torse, où sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus vite au fil de mon regard. Je concentre à nouveau mon attention sur son visage. J'effleure ses lèvres de mon doigt, puis m'approche lentement pour l'embrasser. Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'embrasserais mon pire ennemi... Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour intensifier le baiser, mêlant constamment sa langue à la mienne, sans hésitation. Nous nous séparons, haletants.

_ Il ne te reste que 30 minutes avant la fin de la trêve, me rappelle-t-il.

_ Cendrillon veut coucher avec son prince dès la première rencontre?

_ C'est toi qui es chez moi... Je suis encore Sa Majesté, ici, et c'est toi qui a la permission de minuit...

Souriant, je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser et pour beaucoup plus. À minuit, notre dernier cri retentit et nous tombons essoufflés l'un à côté de l'autre. Je soupire, la trêve est finie.

_ Bonne année, arrive-t-il à dire.

J'éclate de rire et me met au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant.

_ Bonne année... Comme la trêve est finie, je suppose que je rentre chez moi.

_ Fais ce que tu veux... C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se voir bientôt... Un petit combat, tout à l'heure, pour fêter la nouvelle année?

_ Avec plaisir, si tu en as pas marre de perdre...

_ Pas si tu me consoles après.

_ Depuis quand tu as besoin d'être consolé? je murmure en souriant, échangeant un dernier baiser avec lui avant de partir.

Dans la rue, j'apprécie l'air de la nuit contre moi. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis tombé amoureux de mon pire ennemi en une seule soirée. L'avantage, c'est que la limite est claire pour nous deux : on va continuer à se foutre dessus quoiqu'il arrive. Quand je rentre chez moi, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont là, pour une fois.

_ C'était comment, avec Ichigo? me demande Ulquiorra comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Bonne année, je rétorque en filant dans ma chambre.

Vivement la prochaine trêve... Un an à attendre pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble pour une nuit? Il va falloir qu'on négocie avec nos boss. D'ici là, je compte bien montrer à Sa Majesté lequel de nous deux est le Roi.


End file.
